The Coming of Prince Jaden
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: This is story of how Prince Jaden took the thrown and battled love. Spiritshipping. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make this as it explains more about what Emily has to do with Jaden and why they are such good friends and it has been in my head for months. Please Enjoy! I don't own  
Yu-Gi-Oh- GX but I do own Emily Heart and Melody.

Ages:

Emily and Jaden: 18 turning 19

Melody and Aster, Alexis: 17

Atticus, Zane and Chazz: 20

Jesse: 19 turning 20

Yubel: 21

The King: 43

The Queen: 41

Emily's maid and adviser: 27

Jaden's Teacher and Adviser: 39

--

Prince Jaden stood on the palace balcony, located outside his room. The breeze was calming also quite refreshing, a change from the hot summer heat. Jaden jumped slightly as he heard a knocking coming from his door. He turned and there stood his younger twin, Emily. "Brother, I came to see you," Emily smiled warmly. "Yubel has been worried, as have I. Even young Master Syrus has worried."

"Master?" Jaden asked confused. Syrus was a young magician stooding under under the Royal Spell casters, after losing his family. "So he has advanced?"

Emily nodded. "Yes brother," Emily said. "He as at the Master level. If he completes another test he will be made your official spell caster, when you are king. Brother...Is that what is bothering you? You will be king in less than a month. It is very nerve racking as I will be next in line if you are not to marry or if you were to fall ill."

Jaden laughed and walked over to his sister. Emily was a few inches smaller then he was, she also had a strike of blonde hair on the left mixed with her brunette hair. "Sister, everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about," Jaden assured. He knew all too well his sister worried for him, and it was true. Emily was always to be sure Jaden was doing his studies and practicing for his coronation. She also made sure he was studying to hard and that he had time for her and their father. "Now if I'm right, dinner is ready?"

Emily sighed happily and nodded leading the way.

--

Syrus panted heavily as he tried another transformation spell. "Little brother rest," His older brother, Zane, or Kaiser of Dragons/ Kaiser, advised from the background. "You will need it, young Master."

"I've come this far!" Syrus yelled with determination. "Why should I stop? I can be the future spell caster for his future majesty!"

"You are out of energy meaning the spell is sure to fail," Zane explained. "I did this at your age. I was sixteen when I reached Masters."

Syrus spun around and pointed his staff at his brother. "That was four years ago," Syrus screamed. "You're now twenty and the Kaiser of Dragons!" Zane sighed heavily. It was true. He quit becoming a spell caster at sixteen after he was first able to summon his Guardian Monster, the Cyber Dragon. Actually he could summon three of them and can fuse them at will. An old Royal Spell cacter named Kasier Shepperd appeared back to the palace and asked to train Zane, as he explained her was the heir to the Cyber Legacy. From there Shepperd trained Zane and Zane was named the highest ranking spell caster, by the king himself, Kaiser Zane. "I'm only trying to help. Let's go to the kitchen, dinner is going to be served about now."

Syrus sighed, as a jolt of lightning went for Zane. Zane's look sharped. He reached for his sword and deflected the jolt away from him into open space. Syrus could stop apologising after that all the way to the kitchen.

--

Emily and Jaden walked through the palace garden, near the lake. There was a pond in the middle of the garden, that split into individual rivers, leading out of the palace. Emily and Jaden spotted Zane and Syrus on the small wall, that surrounded the lake, with their feet resting in the cool, icey water. Syrus turned and waved as he saw the young royalty. "Hey Jaden, Emily over here!" He called. Jaden said to Syrus to never call him "Your majesty". Friends don't need to be formal anyway.

Emily and Jaden worked over to the Spell casters. "Hello Syrus, Zane," Emily blushed as she said Zane's name. It was rumored the two were seen together often after the young princess' studies.

Zane smirked as he welcomed the princess by taking her hand, leaning down and kissing her fingers. "Nice to see you again, Emily," Zane welcomed. "Please take a seat."

Emily and Jaden removed their sandles, climbed onto the wall before plunging their feet into the water. This was their favourite pass time. Talking to each other, until their teachers called for them for their studies. They always made it last as long as they could.

--

Melody strolled down the palace halls, with a dashing young teal haired man tailing her. "We re almost there," Melody smiled to the young man.

"Thank you," The man smiled. "And please call me Jesse."

Jesse? Melody thought. What a nice name! He will certainly fit into our family. They reached the King's room where he and his wife were talking to Yubel. "You're majesties," Melody called. "Our young knight is here."

The Queen eyes him up and down. "My, my," she smiled. "What a fine you man. The Crystal knight lives up to his name."

Jesse knelt down onto one knee and bowed before his king. "I am honored to serve my king and kingdom," Jesse stated. "I will obey."

Yubel stared at the boy. It was unknown to him that Jesse was coming to the palace. His reputation exceeded him and he was to become the public protected for the young prince. It would appear that Yubel had competition for the young prince's heart.

--

What do you think?

I thought people would like to know what was going on in the past of Jaden Yuki. I can't think of names for the parents so any ideas please let me know.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this as it explains more about what Emily has to do with Jaden and why they are such good friends and it has been in my head for months. Please Enjoy! I don't own  
Yu-Gi-Oh- GX but I do own Emily Heart and Melody.

Ages:

Emily and Jaden: 18 turning 19

Melody, Syrus and Aster, Alexis: 17

Atticus, Zane and Chazz: 20

Jesse: 19 turning 20

Yubel: 21

The King: 43

The Queen: 41

Emily's maid and adviser (Michelle): 27

Jaden's Teacher and Adviser (Julian): 39

--

Emily stood at the door watching her brother dance with their mother. Jaden was practicing for the dance that was happening. Their nineteenth birthday. Jaden would have to dance with many suiters that were worthy enough to be his bride. Emily sighed, turning to exit. She was nothing but back-up. The prophacy said Jaden was destined to become the Supreme King, as for Emily... Nothing was said. I'm worthless, she thought, starting to cry. Young Master, Aster, came up to the crying princess. "Princess," he called holding her. "What's wrong? You should be happy on this joyous occassion. You're birthday is something the entire kingdom celebrates."

It was true. Every shop owner, with their daughters, all of the middle class villagers came to the palace to celebrate. "Aster... I will be taking a walk in the garden," Emily chocked. "If you are asked where I am you are to say I am where I am."

Aster pulled away and bowed. Emily bowed her head and made her way to the garden. Maybe a walk will clear my head, Emily thought hopefully wipping her tears.

--

Zane strode through the palace garden. There wasn't much to do. He could trian, but his body was already beaten and worn out. Zane stopped as he saw the young princess on the lake wall. He smiled warmly and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her. "Emily?" he asked. Emily looked down at him with watery eyes. "Are you okay?" Yet, Emily remained silence. Zane slightly chuckled. "My, my we're silent today. What's up? You can tell me." Zane placed his hand on Emily's cheek and wipped away the tears with his thumb. "So you going to tell me, or am I going to tickle it out of you?"

"Jaden," Emily exclaimed, scared that Zane would tickle her. It was how he got all of her sercerts in the open.

"Not this again," Zane moaned.

"Yes this!" Emily yelled grabbing the hand holding her cheek. "You know what I mean. He's always the important one. What about me?! Everyone forgets about me."

"You are the most important person to some people," Zane smiled holding Emily's hand. "You're important to me. Tonight, Princess, dance with me." Emily nodded. "Good."

--

Jaden looked around and ran as he tried to escape. He had enough and wanted to do something he hadn't done in ages, visit the town. Jesse blinked questionable as he walked up to the young prince. "Prince Jaden?" Jesse asked.

Jaden stopped and turned around to find Jesse there. He blushed deeply. The new knight was nothing he had expected. "Wow," Jaden breathed. "Your majesty, allow me to escort you around the town," Jesse bowed. Jaden nodded. "Good. I'll make sure you are beack in time for your party."

"Thank you, Jesse," Jaden bowed. "And please call me Jaden."

--

Jesse smiled as he and Jaden wondered through the market. He was amazed by how beautiful the young prince was. Jaden stared in amazment. He couldn't believe how wonderful the city was. There were duel monsters, roaming the city and small children playing. Jaden remembered when he was a small child he and Emily would play silly games, with other royality, mainly Atticus and Alexis. Prince and Princess from a far away regien. Alexis was in line to marry Jaden, if she was a worthy enough Princess.

Jaden stared at the sunset. "Oh no," Jaden gasped. "I should be back at the palace by now!"

Jesse took hold of Jaden's hand and hurried him back to the palace.

--

Everyone was in the palace hall. Drinking wine, dancing, talking about the coming of their future king. Emily was escorted into the room by her father. "Father, where is brother?" Emily asked.

"I do not know," The King replied. "But he should hurry up. The princesses have arrived."

Emily smiled happily as she spotted Zane and Syrus by the thrones. Emily sat on the small of the four thrones and looked up at Zane. "Have you seen brother?" She asked worriedly.

"I am afraid not," Zane answered. "Princess have you an idea of where he may have gotten too?"

Emily sighed in relief as Jaden came running into the hall. Jaden threw himself at his throne. Syrus lifted Jaden up, patting him on the back to help him breathe. "Brother this is beyond embrassing," Emily moaned. "Where you you? Knight Jesse also dissapeared."

"He escorted me through the town market," Jaden replied.

"You went out without premission?" Emily asked.

"It's my brithday. I should be allowed to," Jaden responded.

"Our birthday," Emily corrected. "And yet I was here on time."

"But you never leave the palace," Jaden shot back.

Zane was really getting annoyed now. When Jaden and Emily started fighting, they didn't stop until someone took control of the situation. He grabbed them both by the ear. "If you two don;t stop fighting, I'll be sure you never leave the palace again," He warned. Syrus grabbed his brother trying to clam him down. Emily and Jaden turned away from each other. Zane let go of them and sighed. "If you to continue to act this way, especially you Jaden, you'll never show you can be worthy rulers."

Jaden couldn;t help it. He was nervous enough about becoming King, but when his mother told him he would also have to marry, that was it. Jaden was going to run away. He wanted to leave. Why did he have to be born into Royality? Why couldn't he be a commoner? The Queen walked up to them. "Darlings, it's time for the parent child dance," The Queen smiled.

Emily and Jaden stood and walked over their parents. Emily went to their father, and Jaden went with their mother. Before they danced they bowed to one another and held onto each other. They started to sway gentle to the music played by the band. The Queen smiled warmly at her son. "You are a fine Prince Jaden," She complimented. Jadn nodded. "You will be a finer King."

Jaden continued to lead his mother in the dance. The King smiled to his daughter. "You will be successful my child," The King comented. "You will make a fine ruler, by your brother's side."

Emily nodded. "Thank you so very much father," Emily cried lightly. "I'm happy you are proud of me."

Their parents pulled away from them hen the music stopped. "Now who is worthy enough for the next dance of our future rulers?" The King exclaimed.

One of the young Princesses, Alexis, blushed and went up to Jaden. She bowed asking, "May I dance with you your majesty?"

Jaden bowed and replied, "Yes, you may."

Zane took this oppportunity and went up to Emily. He bowed and asked, "My Princess, may I dance with you?"

Emily blushed and bowed, lifting her dress, "You may, Kaiser."

Emily and Jaden took hold of their partners. Jaden and Zane placed their hands on the girls' waists. The girls placed their hands on the boy's sholders. The music started to play and the couples started to sway. The Queen smiled and looked at her husband. "Reminds me of how we met," She smiled warmly, thinking back to the day her and the King danced. It was love at first site. She hoped it would be the same for Jaden.

"You are a fine dancer," Alexis blushed, looking Jaden in the eyes.

"Thank you," Jaden smiled. "As are you."

Zane smiled and looked Emily lovingly in the eyes. "You've grown so much princess," he said. "I've watched you grow from a young girl, into a fine lady. Which is why I.."

"What's wrong Kaiser?" Emily asked moving a hand from his shoulder to his face.

Zane opened his mouth to speak when he felt a strange force in the room. Jaden could feel it too. "What's going on?" Emily asked, clinging onto Zane. "I'm worried."

"I've got you," Zane asured, gripping onto Emily.

Yubel came forward, guarding Jaden. "Don't worry your majesty!" Yubel exclaimed.

A duel monster came through the castle wall. "What is that?" Jaden yelled.

"It can't be," The Queen gasped.

"A Sacared Beast, Uria," The King growled.

Suddenly the duel monster, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, appeared before Uria. Jaden turned around and saw Jesse, with his sword drawn. "I am the Crystal Beast Knight, Jesse," Jesse exclaimed. "While I am here, you will not lay a finger on our Future King!"

Jadn blushed. Jesse was so protective. Was it because he was the future king, or because he generally cared about Jaden? Uria suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. "It's gone," The King exclaimed. Was Uria intimadated my Jesse? He truely is a stong knight.

Jaden ran up to his father. "Father, what was that?" Jaden asked.

"That, my boy, was a Sacred Beast," His father sighed. The Queen gripped her husband tightly. "And it was after you."

"Why me?" Jaden asked confusingly.

"You are our future king," The Queen replied. "It happned to your father and now it is happening to you."

Emily and Zane rushed over, hearing the news. "Father is it true?" Emily asked, panting heavily. "A Sacred beast. They cannot exist though. I was always told they were a myth."

"I'm afraid they live," His majesty replied shaking his head. "Jaden you must become stronger, and Jesse is here to help you."

"It will be my pleasure," Jesse bowed.

Jaden clinged to his chest. What was he going to do know? He had to become stronger and fast!

After the party Jesse took Jaden into the palace garden. "I will help you my prince," Jesse blurted. "You will become strnger then I, I believe."

Jaden stopped bu the river. "It's beautiful at night," Jaden breathed. "I respect you deeply. Thank you for coming with me."

"Until you are strong enough..I will protect you," Jesse promised. "I brought you a birthday present."

Jaden shot his head around. "You didn't have to," Jaden blushed.

"I wanted to," Jesse smiled as he pulled out a small blue and red pendant. He slipped it around Jaden's neck. "I hope you like it, your majesty."

"I love it," Jaden said. "Thank you very much."

Jesse smiled down at Jaden. He was happy wih the young prince. He would watch over him, until the test came.

--

Whoo! Nice little ending. Jesse just had to get Jaden a birthday present, didn't he?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make this as it explains more about what Emily has to do with Jaden and why they are such good friends and it has been in my head for months. Please Enjoy! I don't own  
Yu-Gi-Oh- GX but I do own Emily Heart and Melody.

Ages:

Emily and Jaden: 18 turning 19

Melody, Syrus and Aster, Alexis: 17

Atticus, Zane and Chazz: 20

Jesse: 19 turning 20

Yubel: 21

The King: 43 (Taylor)

The Queen: 41 (Julia)

Emily's maid and adviser (Michelle): 27

Jaden's Teacher and Adviser (Julian): 39

--

Jaden lay in his bed, he was scared. What was to be of his future? Jesse watched from the door way. He found he was too shy to approach the prince. The prince was seeming quite.. attractive. Jaden turned his head to the door way. "Oh hello Jesse," he said sitting up. "What brings you here? It's the middle of the night. You should be in your chambers."

"I was taking a wonder around," Jesse simple answered.

"Fair enough," Jaden shrugged. "I was just thinking anyway."

"About what, may I ask?" Jesse asked walking over to the prince.

"The future," Jaden sighed sadly. "Father has chosen a bride for me."

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. Jaden's bride was already chosen? Jesse knew that he could never be with Jaden as he was his protector and Jaden had to produce an heir to the throne. "Are you pleased with this?" Jesse asked hoping the answer was a 'no.'

"In a way, I suspose I am," That is when Jesse's heart broke. "I am to be king and will need a fine queen by my side. But this love shall be one sided."

"What do you mean?" Jesse exclaimed.

"I love another," Jaden confessed. "But this other be not a woman."

--

Outside the door, Emily hid behind the door way, easdropping. Zane's eye brow twitched. "Aren't you susposed to be in bed?" He whispered leaning over he shoulder.

Emily jumped five feet into the air. "In the name of- What the hell are you doing?" She whispered loudly, but not too loudly so her brother was to hear them.

"Trying to stop you from easdropping on your brother as usual," Zane replied bluntly. And I need to talk to you in private."

"Fine," Emily groaned as Zane led her out to the courtyard.

The stars shined brightly and the moon was beautifully round. "The night is beautiful," Emily breathed.

"It truely is," Zane agreed. "But that only makes me think of the beauty in your eyes."

Emily shot her head around. "Who are you and where is Kaiser?" Emily joked. "Seriously, are you sick? I mean I have known you all my life and you are cool, calm and collective. The Kaiser I know would never-"

"Ask someone weather or not -" Zane cut off mid sentence by Emily.

Emily laughed a little before it sunk in. "What?" She asked softly. "Now I'm scared! I mean you.. you never act this way. You are Kasier. And I mean- Umph!" Zane kissed her deeply on the lips. Emily didn't even have chance to enjoy the kiss as she slapped him. Zane held his cheek softly. The pain stung. Why? Why was the princess like this with him? You should never cross the line between royality and kaiser! Emily reminded herself.

--

Yubel rushed into Jaden's chambers. "You majesty, your bride is here," Yubel stated.

Jesse's looked unsatisfied by this. Just then right, there he was goingo to admit his feelings. Damn Jaden's bride. They sighed as they madde there way to the throne room.

Everyone was gathered in the throne room. There stood the King and Queen with Princess Alexis. "Princess Alexis?" Jesse gasped.

"Yes. I am Jaden's bride," Alexis said.

"Oh no," Emily mumbled. "I sense trouble."

"How come?" Zane asked.

"Yubel's at the door," Emily said pointed to the door.

Everyone turned to the door. She was right. Yubel walked forward and to everyone's surprised... bowed in front of Alexis. "I am hornored to be meeting our future Queen."

Oh Ra, Emily thought. This is going to be trouble. Jaden had declared his undying love for Yubel after she swore to protect Jaden. "I will be moving to their kingdom for the time being," Jaden blurted bluntly. Everyone, but his parents, looked up in shock. Jaden couldn't move. He just couldn't. "Yubel well be joining me as well as Jesse. Sister will remain here."

Emily ran up to Jaden and cried in his chest. Not even the day they were born were the seperated. "No brother, not ever," She wailed.

"Sister, it is in the best interest of our kingdom if I went into hinding," Jaden replied with a soft smile. "You need to stay here."

Emily shook her head. Zane grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. "No you can't leave," Emily turned to Jesse. "Aren't you going to say anything? Please you have to! Jesse, you know this is wong."

Jesse remained quiet. "It is my duty to my Lord," Jesse replied. "My duty is to Jaden."

Emily stormed out of the room. "Love, you should go and tend to our daughter," The King said.

His wife nodded chasing her daughter. Jaden stood and stared at Jesse. He knew not what to say. After his confession, what was there to say. My Knight, Jaden thought. That is what I wish to call you. _My _Knight. For you to protect me and only me.

Jesse excused himself from the room. A single tear ran down his cheek. My prince, he thought. How can you do this? Oh my Lord, I thought you were different. But I was wrong. Jesse placed his fingers to his lips. His young his had gently placed his lips against his own. He imagined that he would be wih his prince through thick and thin, but not in this way. He longed to be Jaden's lover not his servent. I love the prince more then anything, He thought.

--

Jaden wondered outside of the palace. Zane followed him, ready to defend him if something happened. "Is my brother going with you?" Zane asked. Jaden remained quite. "Answer me!"

"Yes alright?" Jaden exclaimed. "There is a spell caster there that can train him!"

"I can train him here," Zane snapped.

"You must stay here and protect my sister," Jaden ordered. "You will do as I say."

"Syrus is my brother he needs me!"

"My future kingdom needs you more," Jaden stated. "I'll be leaving tomorrow! Deal with it."

Zane growled under his breathe. He knew he had to lusten to Jaden. Wheather he liked it or not. He was scared for his brother and Jaden. "I will obey," Zane mumbled walking off.

--

Julia walked into her daughter's room. Emily was on her bed crying her eyes out. "Sweet heart," She cooed sitting on the bed. "Jaden is only leaving until the wedding. And you may have regular contact with him. But I would give him his wedding gift now."

"But mother," Emily began. "I had planned to give him on the night."

"Please," Julia begged. "It is in the best interest."

"Very well," Emily agreed wiping her tears.

"Oh and also, Zane is a fine suiter," Julia smirked. "Now come on."

Emily followed her mother. There was nothing to do now. No matter how much she wanted him to say.

--

Jaden hopped onto his horse, along with Alexis. "We wish you luck," Julia said.

"Keep up your studies," Taylor laughed.

"Yes mother, yes father," Jaden said. "I will miss."

"Brother," Emily said holding up an egg. "This is for you." Jaden took the egg, a confused look on his face. "It is a duel monster egg. The monster will be hatched soon."

"Thank you, sister," Jaden smiled. "I must be off now. Good family."

"Goodbye," His family said.

Jaden went off. Syrus and Jesse close behind. He preyed his family would be safe without them. Besides Yubel was with them.

--

Yubel stood in front of the alter. "Please Uria," Yubel begged. "Bring Jaden back to me. Bring me back the one who swore me his enternal love."

The alter glowed a bright gold. Uria would obey.

--

Please review. ^^


End file.
